


Blurred Lines

by bububear



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Domestic, Enemies to Oblivious Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, Undercover as a Couple, tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bububear/pseuds/bububear
Summary: Being undercover partners shouldn't be that bad.That was until one started to normalise the other's presence while the other made it a point that they didn't mind.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	Blurred Lines

"I swear to _god_ , Park-" 

Chanyeol's deep chuckle reverberated throughout the kitchen, his head shaking from side to side as he stirred the pan on the stove, back facing Baekhyun. 

"No swearing in my household, _darling_ ," he shooted back, causing Baekhyun's ears to flare up. 

" _Shut up_!" 

Chanyeol switched off the stove with ease and turned to face Baekhyun, muscular arms coming up to fold against his equally muscular chest. 

"Or what?" His clapback was followed by a sinister tug on his lip. 

Baekhyun's left eye twitched, a sign that he was annoyed and probably about to do something that he _will_ regret later. 

"Wanna _kiss_ my big ass mouth, Byun?" Chanyeol taunted, a brow raised up on his forehead in invitation. 

That was when the last of his resolve finally crumbled that had Baekhyun pouncing right at him, Chanyeol's smug smile was the last thing he saw before their lips met. 

_Fuck you, Park_ , Baekhyun screamed in his head, as he bit on Chanyeol's plush and fluffy lips, the man groaning as he backed Baekhyun up the kitchen cabinet. 

The marble counter jabbed at his back when Baekhyun was finally pressed against it, standing on his tiptoes so he could push his lips harder against Chanyeol's. 

Chanyeol probably sensed his strain because the next thing he did was hauling Baekhyun's petite body up, settling him on the counter top. The smaller yelped, the sound swallowed into Chanyeol's mouth as the man wiggled himself between Baekhyun's oddly pliant legs that immediately parted almost naturally to accommodate him. 

"Hate you," Baekhyun managed to say between their hungry lip-lock, the words, making Chanyeol's hold against his waist to tighten. Baekhyun _melted_ at the pressure, pleased that Chanyeol was riled up by his words.

Baekhyun's arms were now looped around Chanyeol's neck, his fingers tangled into the curls of Chanyeol's hair, tugging not-so-gently as his tongue eagerly danced around with Chanyeol's, making their mingled breaths to fall short. 

"You don't," _a bite_ , "fucking," _a harsh suck_ , "tell me," _a tantalizing swirl of his tongue around Chanyeol's mouth_ , "what to do!" 

Chanyeol _moaned_ , in such a way that made Baekhyun's whole body shivered, his ego pumped. 

It wasn't supposed to end up this way, no matter what turn they take on their arguments - Baekhyun could consider them now as their _domestic_ banters. Being undercover with his rival in his own department was a total pain in the ass. 

_Park Chanyeol_. Baekhyun even had his nerves ticked at the mere mention of his name. Cocky, smug, and a total idiot, that was what made Park Chanyeol. 

And fuck him because he's kissing Baekhyun senseless now, fuck him for daring Baekhyun to kiss him in this tiny kitchen of their fake shared house. 

This one-space-for-all studio apartment shouldn't be made for two people to live in. And yet, here they are, playing couples for a possible life-or-death mission.

For god's sake, Baekhyun has to share the _fucking_ bed with this man. The thought of murdering him in his sleep never felt so inviting until they needed to sleep beside each other. 

But lately, Baekhyun realised, as Chanyeol snuggled close to him, as his overly extended limbs sprawled over him, and as he woke up every morning to the sight of him, the thought of murdering Chanyeol in his sleep seemed to fade. 

But that doesn't mean anything _at all_ because at other times, Baekhyun did have sudden urgencies to murder his undercover partner with no mercy. 

Chanyeol is an idiot when it comes to field work. He used too much gut instincts and too little brainwork, ending up almost killing both of them if not for Baekhyun who actually used his brain when he's chasing after criminals. 

And then, with that _itty-bitty annoyingly adorable_ pout, he'll apologise to Baekhyun, hand bandaged after taking a bullet on his shoulder. 

_Stupid._

It's not helping that every scratch on Chanyeol's skin seemed to annoy Baekhyun now. The idiot ain't _just_ stupid, he's clumsy as hell too. 

But then he was reminded of how Chanyeol had saved him after being held hostage a few months back, how Chanyeol took perfect shots, with his Glock 19, without even looking at the culprits. Or the way his eyes were red with rage as he fired his pistol but they softened the moment their eyes met, and Baekhyun for once felt safe under the display of concern and worry in those brown eyes. 

Chanyeol had saved him once and Baekhyun had saved the both of them countless times, yet the feeling of indebting his life on Chanyeol never seemed to fade.

The soft nipping against his lips made Baekhyun realise that the heat around them had dropped a few levels, that he was still clinging for dear life against Chanyeol and that they were kissing in the softest of manner that had Baekhyun's stomach flipping at the realisation.

He was hyper aware of Chanyeol's hand that was softly kneading his thigh over the fabric of his cotton shorts and also the arm that curled around his back that held him captive yet so close to Chanyeol, their chests would brush ever so often with the heavy heaves of their breaths. These were the things that he couldn't possibly understand about their partnership, or _whatever you'd call_ _this!_

Chanyeol didn't seem to mind all these things, never questioned why Baekhyun always acted like a girl on their PMS. 

Whatever things that Baekhyun threw his way, Chanyeol would always take, no matter how hard the impact or how delicate it seemed. He never failed Baekhyun when the smaller needed him the most. 

And this, above everything else, was the reason why Baekhyun agreed to stay being his partner in busting crimes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ^^


End file.
